


Brothers

by animelover099



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bat Brothers, Bat Family, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Comedy, Dark, Drama, Family, Family Drama, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animelover099/pseuds/animelover099
Summary: They would always be brothers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to contribute to the Batfam. Enjoy!

Tim sighed as he stepped out of the limo and into the snow covered front yard of the Wayne manor.

It was a long day at school, seeing how he had to stay back and finish the incomplete thesis his partner was supposed to do. Then he had after school activities. What was the chemistry and computer science clubs without him? Then after that, his advanced functions teacher dragged him into a conversation of quadratic formulas and figuring out the slope of a space shuttle on Mars. As much as he liked that stuff, he just wanted to get home and rest.

A small smile stretched across his face as the snow crunched beneath his black boots. Inside, Alfred would already have his favourite hot chocolate ready with his fuzzy green blanket. Tim’s smile widened to a grin, a pep in his step. But, he should have known better.

He took another step before his head snapped forward because of a snowball. The force was so strong that he stumbled and nearly fell face first in the snow. Tim whirled around, trying to figure out  _which_  brother would have thrown it. He glared at the trees, shot a look at the bushes and squinted at the garage.

“I know you’re out there! I’m not playing your childish games, Dick!” Tim resumed walking. “I’m too tired today.”

“Hey Timmy, catch!” Jason’s voice called out before another snowball collided with the side of his head.

Tim brushed off the snow and tuned to shoot Jason a look. “I can’t be greeted normally for once?”

“Seriously? Is there anything normal about us?”

“At least send me a text to let me know I’m walking into a war-zone.”

“Where’s the fun in that, Timmy neutron?”

While Tim was distracted, a snowball hit him from behind. When he spun around, a barrage of snowballs struck his blind spot. Tim sighed in exasperation.

“All right. Dick, Damian, stop hiding and –” This time a snowball pummeled his face. Tim shook his head and blinked away the snowflakes. He caught Damian ducking behind the bushes and Dick’s fat ass in the tree. “Yeah, just gang up on the nerd. Three verses one is totally fair.”

“You said it, not me,” Jason strode past him, toward Damian.

Tim made a face and crouched to gather snow. He packed it and threw it at Jason. In response, Jason grabbed Damian, placed his red gloved hands under his armpits and lifted the little squirt up to block Tim’s snowball.

“You dare use me as a shield!? Todd, put me down this instant!” Damian squirmed and thrashed.

Dick laughed and immediately jumped down from the tree. He collected an arm full of snow and threw it in Damian’s face. Tim moved closer and slowly took out his phone.

“Unhand me you fiend! Traitors, the both of you!”

“Someone clearly didn’t have their nap today,” Jason laughed and held Damian tighter.

“He can’t sleep without his orange juice,” Dick chimed as he shoved more snow in Damian’s reddened face. “Or his little animal characters.”

“We agreed that we would slaughter Drake!”

“Yeah, well, we changed our minds kid.”

Tim shuffled closer and held up his phone. “Say, cheese for the camera, Damian.”

“Argghh! I hate all of you!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help but think this would suit Tim and Damian. Anyways, thank you for all the kudos! Enjoy.

“Are you ready, Drake? Apparently, this game is scarier than all of Gotham’s villains combined.”

“That sounds so terrifying.”

“Don’t use sarcasm on me.”

Tim pulled his fuzzy green blanket over his shoulders as Damian climbed onto his bed and plopped beside him. They both leaned against the wall and stared down at Tim’s iPhone.

It was almost midnight. Dick and Jason went out with Bruce for patrol, leaving Tim, Damian and Alfred home. Tim had wanted to turn in early for the night (for once), but Damian had other plans. Tim suspected that his little brother must’ve been feeling lonely because as soon as he walked out of the shower, the squirt was swerving in his chair in his black bear onesie.   

“I hope you went to pee before you came in here.”

“The one wetting the bed will be you,” Damian smirked and tapped on _Slender: The Eight Pages_. “Off with the lights.”

Tim nearly rolled his eyes, but obliged. He reached over to his counter and turned off the lamp. Darkness shrouded the room; the only light provided was from the phone tightly clutched in Damian’s hands. Tim returned to his spot beside the pipsqueak.

“Is this game really that scary? This Slender man originated from a forum on the internet and become a supernatural creature who stalks children. The contest started with photo –”

“– Thank you for the information, Drake. But it was not wanted or needed. It will be promptly disregarded.”

“He’s a child stalker...is that why you want to beat him?”

“Silence. That has nothing to do with it. I simply want to know why everyone is speaking about this in class.”

“You’re trying to be social. How cute.”

“Keep speaking and I will rip that smug look off your face. You remind me of Grayson.”

“Jason would say you’re not tall enough. And I would agree.”

Damian clicked his tongue, but chose to focus on the game. It started and a small description popped up. “It says to collect all eight pages... It seems as if I have a flashlight.”

Damian clicked the flashlight on and off continuously until Tim scratched his head.

“What are you doing?”

“The Morsel code. Perhaps he will appear if I send an S.O.S.”

“You’re not supposed to be caught. Didn’t you read the instructions?”

“Tsk. Very well, I will follow your advice. You’re lucky I’m listening to you.”

Tim rolled his eyes.

“Can’t I walk any faster?” Damian pressed harder on the button. “My footsteps sound like you devouring a bag of chips. Just like a pig.”

“You’ve been walking in circles, if you didn’t notice.”

Damian’s gaze dropped to the screen again. “About time you noticed. Your perception always comes in handy.”

Tim shook his head, his lips curled into a smile when Damian squinted at the screen. The light reflected off his green eyes, the images danced across his vision.

“There are a lot of pine trees,” Tim crossed his arms. “Bet Slender man is pining after you. Get it?”

“Yes and shut up with your lame jokes. You are –” Damian trailed off and released a yelp causing Tim to jump as well. Slender man appeared behind Damian.

“Run! What are you doing!?” Damian furiously tapped on the screen as it became a grey static. “Why can’t this person run any faster!?”

“Go to the building! Remember our training! Always find cover when discovered!”

“We should be able to hide in the vents!”

When Tim and Damian calmed, an eerie silence settled in. They didn’t say anything, instead focused on the game. Their breathing quickened and their eyes dilated. They moved closer together.

“Do you think there’s a page here?”

“Maybe check that note on the wall,” Tim said. “Wait…why was there a random building in the middle of the forest? Isn’t that too suspicious? There could be people hiding around the corner.”

Damian turned up the volume. “We’ll check the note and then leave. It says, ‘Can’t run’,” he scoffed. “Well, obviously. All we can do is walk.” He checked out the white tiles and the suspicious single chair in the center of the room. “Why is there a chair here?”

“Maybe he gets tired of chasing and needs to sit.”

“Drake, you amaze me with your idiotic suggestions,” Damian walked out the building and glanced around until he spotted a tunnel. He crept toward it and was rewarded with another note. He smirked. “Aren’t I an amazing detective?”

“I’m pretty sure everyone would check out the tunnel. It’s obvious. Hurry up and check out the note.”

“So impatient. Makes me wonder who the younger one is here…what is this? Is this supposed to be a drawing? It’s hideous. It’s almost as bad as Dick’s face.”

“He looks a bit thick here…he’s the thick man now.”

“Stop talking.”

Tim chuckled weakly and soon silence slithered in again. No music and the only sound was Damian’s character walking. Tim’s heart sped up. Damian’s breathing became shallow again. He wiped one sweaty palm against his pant leg and turned around. He screamed. Tim shrieked.

Damian threw the phone across the room just as the screen became static. Slender man caught him.

Suddenly, the door slammed open causing Tim and Damian to yelp again.

“Good heavens, young masters! What on earth is going on?” Alfred flipped on the light and squinted at the two brothers huddled together. “Are you two alright?”

“Y-yeah! We’re perfectly fine!” Tim laughed and placed a hand on Damian’s head. “Right?”

“O-of course! Pennyworth, there is nothing to fear. Slender man is not real.”

Alfred cocked a thin brow, but didn’t say anything. He gave a single nod and slowly closed the door.

Tim and Damian sighed.

“That…wasn’t so bad,” Tim cleared his throat. “The kids in your school are over exaggerating.”

“M-my thoughts exactly!”

“Yeah! And the part when –”

“– boo!”

Tim and Damian screamed. They scrambled off the bed, threw open the door and tumbled through the hallway toward Alfred’s room. Suddenly, Tim was grabbed and dragged around the corner. His scream cut short by the slam of a door.  

In Tim’s room, Jason dropped from the vent and laughed.

He had returned from patrol with Dick and Bruce ten minutes ago. When they asked about Tim and Damian, Alfred told them they were in Tim’s room, playing a silly horror game. The one that blew up recently. Of course, him and Dick took the chance to scare their little brothers. It was too much of a good opportunity to pass up. Jason took the grates that led to Tim’s room, while Dick waited around the corner to grab one of the suckers when they ran by.

“Man, that was good. Caught it all on camera too,” Jason snickered at his phone and strode out the room. He followed Dick’s laugh and Tim’s yelling.

“Son of a bitch! Don’t do stuff like that! I told you how much I hate it!”

“Woah, woah, woah, calm down!” Dick clutched his stomach. “You might pee yourself! You should’ve heard yourself and Damian!”

“He can,” Jason leaned against the wall and held up his phone. “Got it all on camera.”

Tim whirled around and tried to snatched Jason’s cell. Jason laughed and tossed it to Dick. In response, Tim gritted his teeth and dove at Dick, but he threw the phone back to Jason who adeptly caught it.

“Assholes!”

Dick grinned. “We’re upgrading the insults now?”

Tim shot him a glare and stormed out of the room. Jason and Dick trailed and soon the three of them stopped in front of Alfred’s room. Tim tried to open the door, but someone on the other side held it tightly.

“Ha! I dare you to come inside! Me and Pennyworth will take you down!” Damian’s voice came from behind the door. “My father is here as well! Try to take all three of us on! Just try it!”

“Damian, what are you doing?”

“Father, prepare yourself. Pennyworth, you will be the vanguard.”

“You want me to go first?” Alfred’s voice held amusement. “I might throw out my back.”

Jason moved Tim to the side and shoved the door open easily.

“Attack!” Damian charged.

Jason stepped to the side. Dick caught Damian into an arm choke and nugged his head.

“You! I knew you were the ones who attacked me and Drake! Unhand me or I’ll bite you!”

“You wouldn’t really – ouch! You really bit me!”

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose. “Boys, go to bed. It’s a school night.”

“Yeah pipsqueaks, time for bed,” Dick teased. “Come on, squirt,” he dragged Damian to his room while he protested.

Tim chuckled, said good night and wandered to his room with Jason trailing.

Bruce sighed and leaned against the doorframe of Alfred’s room. His eyes darted from his sons retreat to Alfred who stared at him with a smile.

“What?”

“Oh, it’s nothing. You just seem very happy.”

Bruce let a tired smile cross his face. “I’m just glad they get along. To be honest, I thought they would be ripping each other’s throats out.”

“Sir, they do that every day. Despite that, I would say you’ve done a splendid job,” Alfred placed a hand on Bruce’s shoulder. “I know the boys feel the same way. You might not notice, but I do. They love you the same way you love them and they love each other like family. There is no need to be so melancholy.”

“You’re part of the family too, Alfred.”

“Oh, I know, Sir. I’ve sewed enough torn clothes, cooked ridiculous amounts of food and cleaned your rooms to know you all are helpless without me.”

“You…don’t have to make it sound so pitiful.”

“I’m just telling you how it is.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for all the kudos and comments! Enjoy :)

“Does father really care for me?”

Jason stopped spreading a thick layer of Nutella on the white pita bread and glanced over his shoulder at Damian. He stood by the counter, frowning with his hands clasped behind his back.

“What do you mean?”

Damian’s frown tugged further down, a sigh eluded his lips. He crossed his arms and shifted his weight from one leg to the other.

“Father didn’t have me out of love. I was born to be a killer. He didn’t even know that I was alive until Taliah left me with him.”

Jason carefully set his bread on the plate. He turned around and beckoned Damian over. His younger brother arched a brow and crossed the room to stand in front of him. Damian barley reached his torso, so Jason crouched to stare into his green eyes.

“If Bruce can love someone as messed up as me, he definitely loves you, kid.”

“But I’ve killed people.”

“You don’t anymore. I still do. Sure, we get into a lot of arguments over it, but he hasn’t thrown me out. I’ve seen the way he looks at you, Damian. He cares.”

“I… wasn’t conceived in love.”

“And I was adopted. Listen, no matter what you’ve done in the past or however you came into this world, what matters now is the present.”

“I…can’t help but think about it every now and then.”

“Hey, look me in the eyes.”

Damian grimaced and slowly lifted his gaze to meet Jason’s. Blue reflected in green and green reflected in blue; the grass against the ocean and emeralds against azurites. Jason ruffled Damian’s hair and smiled.

“Your dad loves you. So, keep being the obnoxious, egotistical little twerp you are. If you stepped back and took a real good look at everyone, you’ll know that you’re loved, kid. You have a family.”

“What about you?” Damian asked and held Jason’s gaze.

“Of course I do. You’re my precious little brother.”

Damian remained quiet for a moment before a smile twisted on his face. “I suppose you’re lucky to have someone like me as your family.”

Jason snorted, went to stand, but stopped short. Damian wrapped his tiny arms around his neck and hugged him tight. Jason recovered from being taken back and returned the hug.

“You’ll be fine, kid.”

Amid their hug, Dick walked into the kitchen. He began to say a joke, but paused when he saw Jason and Damian. They hadn’t noticed him, so Dick waited for a few seconds longer before bouncing over and wrapping his arms around them. Jason and Damian glanced toward him and stared.

“What? Why are we crouching anyways? This the new in thing at your middle school? Kids are so weird now, sheesh.”

Damian clicked his tongue and Jason rolled his eyes. Dick laughed when they pulled away from him to stand. Jason ruffled Damian’s hair once more before his attention returned to his lunch. Dick remained on the floor, crouched with his arms out to Damian.

“What?”

“No hug for me?”

Damian scrunched his face and turned away. Dick chuckled, but blinked twice when a small body collided into his own. He smiled and squeezed Damian back.

“You’re a stupid older brother, but you suffice. Though, Todd is much better.”

Dick pulled back, his mouth open. “What!?”

Jason chuckled and ate a chunk of bread. “You heard the little man.”

“I bet I can convince him to let me drive his motorcycle.”

“Okay, that’s a no.”

Damian clicked his tongue and dropped his arms from Dick. He spun on his heel and wandered out of the kitchen, Tim’s room as the next destination.

“What was that about?” Dick stood and stretched his arms above his head.

“Fulfilling the duties of an older brother.”

Dick smiled and inched closer to Jason. “What about you? You want a hug too?”

“Touch me and I’ll put a bullet through your head.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time you’ve tried. You almost blew me up. Does Blüdhaven ring a bell?”

“I was just sending my warm greetings.”

Dick nudged Jason’s side before his attention fell on Tim who just walked into the kitchen. “Timmy!”

Tim glanced over, his eyes darted between Jason and Dick before he slowly retracted.

“Come back!” Dick laughed and strode across the kitchen to the entrance where Tim squinted from. Dick threw an arm around his shoulders and pulled Tim to his side.

“…Did you eat my chips again? Is that why you’re trying to butter me up?”

“Last time was Jason. Just look at him stuff his face with all that Nutella.”

Jason looked over and bared his chocolate covered teeth.

“Ew, dude. No one wants to see that,” Dick covered Tim’s eyes. “Not in front of the children!”

Jason laughed, stuffed the rest of the bread in his mouth and grabbed a coke from the fridge. Tim swatted Dick’s hand away and glared up at him.

“Can you let go of me now? I came down for a snack.”

“Damian was way cuter than you five minutes ago. I miss the little booger.”

Tim shot Dick a weird look and wiggled in his grasp, but his brother just tightened his hold. Tim sighed and moved forward with Dick attached to his hip.

“Any particular reason for this sudden affection? You get dumped again?”

“When isn’t he getting dumped?”

“Shut up, Jason,” Dick pinched the side of Tim’s neck. “Hurry up and grow. How much longer are you going to be short and broody?”

“I’m not that short and I don’t brood.”

"“Could’ve fooled me," Jason chucked his empty coke in the trash. "Teenagers.”


End file.
